fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ExtremeSSJ4/Archive 1
Welcome! http://fandd.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:ExtremeSSJ4&action=edit&section=1Edit Congratulations on starting Fanon and Data Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. *'It's all yours right now -- enjoy it!' Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. *'Make lots of short pages!' The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. *'Link your pages together!' Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. *'Add pictures!' A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. *'When you're ready -- tell your friends!' Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our contact form -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Staff Hello http://fandd.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:ExtremeSSJ4&action=edit&section=2Edit Hi man, I just wanted to say that i fully joined the wiki. I posted my King Vegeta story, and I am going to post my Marvel Fanon. Also, I will try to recruit new members.-DBZGamingAddict 19:41, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Try to get D-Disk to join.-DBZGamingAddict 16:38, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I was wondering... I had some thought now.... before I joined your wiki i have been wondering... like a year ago, ive been wondering if i should start mah own wiki. If i am... am I am not trying to copy you like i said, ive had tis idea for a year. If i would start mah own what would it be like? Just asking for experience IF i were to start mah own wiki.-DBZGamingAddict 01:14, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Uhh.... YEAH!! http://fandd.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:ExtremeSSJ4&action=edit&section=3Edit Of course ill be an admin on this wiki!-DBZGamingAddict 19:44, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Yesss i read the rules and junk. NOW MAKE MEH AN ADMIN!!!!! NOAW.-DBZGamingAddict 19:59, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I forgot the website link :( DBZGamingAddict 20:25, May 18, 2011 (UTC) K, I'll give you a link of the DBF chat since I am on that one now -ExtremeSSJ4 20:30, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Community project http://fandd.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:ExtremeSSJ4&action=edit&section=4Edit Can Dora's Revenge be a community project?-DBZGamingAddict 00:44, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Image of the Week http://fandd.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:ExtremeSSJ4&action=edit&section=5Edit Hey man, I posted a new image of the week. Tell me if you like or not.-DBZGamingAddict 13:39, May 21, 2011 (UTC) About Tale of the Nile http://fandd.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:ExtremeSSJ4&action=edit&section=6Edit Can you delete it? I'm just feeling it's not going to end well and it's going to be loooong. My summer starts May 24th, and I'm going on lots of vacations. I think I wont be able to finish it. Cocoajr Represenativeofchocolateaddicts02:01, May 24, 2011 (UTC) New (Tragic) Storyhttp://fandd.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:ExtremeSSJ4&action=edit&section=7Edit http://fandd.wikia.com/wiki/If_I_Gave_You_My_Life Is a sad story. STILL COCOA ADDICTJR. Cocoarapist 02:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for using Goren's picture. Use Leia's picture next week. Chocolateaddictjr 01:53, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Logo Here it is. http://images.wikia.com/fandd/images/3/36/FAD.png Your Mistake is my Job Intake 01:07, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Smaller replica: http://images.wikia.com/fandd/images/c/ca/FAD2.pngAdded by TitaniumBardock Your Mistake is my Job Intake 02:07, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Thanks for the promotion! I'll do the best I can while still keeping the GMA's blood flowing. I meant to send this message while ago, but forgot. Hehehehe Your Mistake is my Job Intake 06:54, June 8, 2011 (UTC) contest story I JOINED THE DAMNED CONTEST MATE!!!! NOW GIMME MAH WHISKEY... jk :)- DBZGA ?? What's a rollback?-DBZGamingAddict 00:53, June 14, 2011 (UTC) How do you make logos for your story like DBUS and UWLLL? -Kuzey457 17:29, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Heres the pic for uncle raditz and if you wonder why there is two shakey looking raditzes its because he's using a after image like technique.-[SSJ3Ascension [http://images.wikia.com/fandd/images/6/64/UncleRaditzTrainingImageSSJ3A.jpg Added by SSJ3Ascension]] Hello, could you come to the fad chat, i got good news!Kuzey457 01:30, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Cocoahttp://fandd.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:ExtremeSSJ4&action=edit&section=8Edit {C}Hey..What do you want your hair color to be? Chocolateaddictjr 21:30, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Tourney Do we have to submit it by the midnight before the 20th or the midnight after the 20th? -KidVegeta OK, how come i have to be a rollback when i have over 200 edits and i am on almost everyday, but AkurnaSkulblaka gets to be an admin, when she doesn't even have 50 edits and she is never online?DBZGamingAddict 16:22, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Still, she only has like 25 edits and I have over 200, and i am active almost EVERYDAY?! She is NEVER ACTIVE. And what did I do to become a rollback?DBZGamingAddict 19:44, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Delete Hiya, ESSJ4. Can you please take a few moments to delete my pages: L: Walk Alone and Haruki Kiryu? Thank you. -KidVegeta Dragostea din Teihttp://fandd.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:ExtremeSSJ4&action=edit&section=9Edit Hey man, Are you still alive? Love by the Linden Trees (Dragostea Din Tei) 01:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hety I just made a story on another wiki could I take and post it here? -SuperSaiyanKrillin Hey, how do you promote users to adminship/rollback/bureaucrat? Just wondering, because in a few weeks, I'll have to choose some on AncientEgyptian wiki. Love by the Linden Trees (Dragostea Din Tei) 22:21, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Reviwed I reviwed Earth-415. Go to mah reviews to see it- DBZGA GET ON THE CHAT. THE FAD ONE- DBZGamingAddict 20:51, June 28, 2011 (UTC)